


Cause and Effect

by TheGuvnasPleazure (orphan_account)



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Buried Alive, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Near Death Experiences, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheGuvnasPleazure
Summary: ** This is set after Murphy has rescued Joan from being buried alive. I'm hoping in part 2 of season 8 we get a little bit better idea of what happened with her and Brenda. **
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Brenda sat out in the garden, smoking one cigarette after the other. She still couldn't believe what had just happened over the course of the past 3 hours. The day had been normal, hell dull even, until she got a call from an unknown number. She usually left those and private numbers go unanswered, but for some reason, she decided to answer this one. "Hello" she rasped curiously. Silence on the other end, then she heard someone take a deep breath. "It's me." the velvety timbre stated. She'd know that voice anywhere. "Joan?" she asked stunned, why on earth would Joan Ferguson be calling her. "What's going on?" she inquired. "Yes.... I, I need your help. If you're still willing...You're my only hope Brenda." was all she said. She frowned. Shit must have hit the fan at Wentworth. 

Brenda listened, receiving instructions on what to do. She'd find out the why later. She was to pick Joan up at the local depot, and take her to a safe location (most likely it would be her place), and they'd figure out what to do from there. So, she was shocked when Will Jackson pulled up in a white truck and extracted the box Joan was in and left with her. _What the fuck?_ she thought to herself, following him outside the city to the woods. What the hell was he doing? He pulled off, driving onto an unmarked road leading into the woods. Brenda stayed far back, and pulled off to the side. She killed her lights and parked her car within the treeline. She got out and quietly made her way through the woods, until she found the lane leading back to Will's truck. What she found him doing when she got there, almost made her pass out.

_The son of a bitch was burying her!_ She couldn't believe her eyes. Will fucking Jackson was putting Joan's box into a pre-dug hole and shoveling dirt into it. She thought for a fleeting second that maybe it wasn't Joan in the box... til she heard the screams. _"I am in here!! I am in here! Ahhh!!!!"_ The woman was pleading for her life. Tears burned Brenda's eyes. She wanted to run up and stop him, but she had no way of doing it. Her only option, was to wait til he left. Joan continued screaming, her voice becoming hoarse. Brenda turned away and leaned back against the tree, hanging her head. Jesus Christ, what the hell had happened? 

Now they were back at Brenda's place. Joan had been upstairs for the past 45 minutes taking a bath. She had been unrecognizable when she pulled her from the box. She was covered in dirt that had fell through a large crack in the makeshift coffin. She thought at first she had injured her neck, til she saw the ring of angry red flesh stretching across. _My God, did they HANG her?!_ Her hair was in total disarray and her hands were bleeding from attempts to claw her way out, but it was her eyes that frightened Brenda. They were that of a terrified wild animal. She'd never seen that look on Joan before, and it gave her chills. 

When she had finally got the lid off and grabbed hold of Joan, the woman clung to her, hands in a vice like grip, and wouldn't let go. Brenda gave her a minute, hell after what she'd just went through, she'd give her whatever she wanted. "Joan" she said softly, stroking her back. "C'mon, let's get you out here and cleaned up eh?" Joan held on for a few more moments, then slowly backed away, still keeping her hold on Brenda. The women stood and made their way through the woods, clinging to each other the entire time. 

She stepped back into her flat, making her way to the kitchen. She had turned on the stove to make tea when she felt she wasn't alone in the room anymore. Joan was standing in the doorway, clad in Brenda's blue robe, which stopped just about mid thigh. Her long dark hair was still damp, but it looked as though some of her color had returned. She had a touch of rosy hue to her cheeks. "Better?" she asked concerned. Joan nodded and looked around the room. She seemed to be avoiding Brenda's gaze. "Why don't you make ya'self comfy in the lounge, and I'll be in with the tea momentarily hmm" she offered giving her a small smile. Without a word, she pivoted on her heel and left the room. Brenda frowned, she wasn't sure how to handle this. The woman was clearly traumatized, and rightly so. She should be at a hospital right now but that was not an option. The kettle whistled and she removed it from the burner. She prepared 2 mugs, and made her way to the lounge. 

Joan was sitting on the sofa, a blanket over her legs, staring out the window. She sat down next to her and offered her a mug. "Here ya go, this should help calm your nerves some." Joan nodded her thanks, and took a sip. She winced slightly. "Too hot?" Brenda asked. Joan shook her head and pointed to her neck where the angry red ligature marks were. "May I have a look?" she asked, setting her mug down. Joan finally met her gaze, and reluctantly nodded. Brenda leaned in closer to her and moved her hair off her shoulders. The ring was bruised horribly, and the cuts into her neck still slightly bleeding in some places. Joan had probably been excessively scrubbing to get clean. She looked from one side to the other, gently turning her head. "It needs some salve, that'll help a bit. Might not hurt to bandage it either" she said. She grabbed her first aid kit from the under the sink, along with a pair of latex gloves. Sitting back next to Joan she gently applied salve to the harsh red marks along her neck and placed a gauze bandage on one of the marks that was the worst. Joan sat silently the entire time, studying Brenda's face. She went to get up to dispose of her gloves when Joan gently grabbed her wrist. Brenda turned and looked down at her. "Thank you... for everything" she whispered hoarsely, her eyes glistening. Brenda smiled warmly at her. "Don't mention it" she said softly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brenda and Joan have a rought night. Brenda recalls when she and Joan were at Wentworth.  
> *Warning, this gets a little emotional.*

Brenda sat at the table nursing a cup of coffee. Last night had been rough, neither women had gotten much sleep. She had told Joan to sleep in her bed, while she would take the sofa. She hardly ever made it to her bed most nights anyway, usually she fell asleep in front of the telly. After her mind had settled down some after recalling the evenings events, she had fallen into a deep doze. She was awoken to the sounds of screaming, _Joan_ screaming. She fell from the sofa, getting up she took off down the hall. When she burst through the door to her bedroom, Joan was screaming and clawing at the sheets and her own arms. " I am in here!! I am in here!!" she wailed, thrashing on the bed. Brenda felt as if her blood froze in her veins. She recalled hearing her, as Will Jackson threw dirt onto the wooden box. _God dammit, I should have done something. I should have tried..."_ she thought as she rushed over to Joan. She grabbed the hysterical women by the arms to keep her from doing further damage. "Joan! Joan wake up!!" she yelled. Joan thrashed against her, trying to free her arms. "Joan it's Brenda! Please wake up!!" she yelled louder. Joan finally opened her eyes and stared at her wide eyed. She looked almost confused as tears filled her eyes. "Brenda?" she asked in a small voice. She shook her head, "Yeah it's me, you're here with me, in my bedroom. And you're safe, ok. No one is here that can hurt you." she said pulling Joan to her. The woman was covered in sweat and trembling. Brenda wrapped her arms around her and stroked her back. "I'm safe..." Joan whispered, and relaxed into her embrace. Her breathing became steady and the two women sat on the bed, just holding each other. 

To be honest, Brenda had been expecting it. After Joan had told her what had transpired within the past 48 hours, (not to mention what Brenda witnessed) anyone would have woke up with horrible nightmares. Brenda ended up staying with Joan all night, sleeping right beside her. She spooned up against her, and they talked off and on through the night. Eventually they both succumbed to sleep, well into the early hours of the morning. Joan walked into the kitchen. She looked paler than usual, and dark circles were under her eyes. She yawned and covered her mouth, walking over to the table and sitting down across from Brenda. "There's coffee if you want" she said, nodding in that direction. Joan shook her head. "No, I'm alright. Thank you though." she said softly. Some of the rasp had left her voice, but she was still a little hoarse. Brenda nodded, draining the last of her cup. They sat in silence for a while, regarding one another. Finally Joan said, "Um... I wanted to, you know, thank you for..." she trailed off. Brenda reached over and took her hand. She just held it for a minute before she spoke. "I should've done something. Tried to do something. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad..." she said hoarsely, motioning aimlessly with her hands. Joan frowned at her. She stood up and sat in the chair closest to her, and hesitantly took her face in her hands. Her hands were soft and warm, and Brenda closed her eyes. When she opened them, Joan's eyes were softened and looking directly into hers. "You've done more for me, than _anyone_ has ever done. And for that- I am eternally grateful." she said, her voice hitching. Brenda just stared at the woman before her.

She always liked Joan, even when she was Governor. Sure she was different, Brenda could tell that. She recognized someone that had been through abuse, she had been through it herself. They had somewhat gotten close when Joan returned from Sinclair. At first, it had been strictly business. Joan had initially offered her compensation if she would be her eyes and ears, to which she agreed. The more she had been around her, she found she was _wanting_ to be around her. Joan was different around Brenda. She saw as time went on her guard, little by little, started to break down. She even shared with Brenda about her father. Talk about a sick mother fucker. He completely screwed Joan up mentally, through many forms of abuse. That was something they had in common. Brenda's mother had done a job on her as well. So much so, that she had been charged with uncontrollable at 16 and left. It had been Brenda's idea to sneak in a phone for Joan, just in case. She programmed her number into it, and told her she could call her anything. Joan had smiled and nodded at her, thanking her with a genuine smile. It had been the start of a good thing, for both women. Then it all came crashing down when Vera Bennett used Brenda as a scapegoat, to cover up letting Bea Smith out to try and kill Joan. Brenda had been blind sided, she never saw it coming. And for the first time in her life, she found herself wanting to kill the bitch. She'd never felt that before, and it frightened her. Over time, the more she dwelled on it, she found the feeling wasn't bothering her so much anymore. She cared about Joan, and Vera had taken her away. But she was here now, and Brenda was going to do whatever to make sure she was safe. She placed a hand over Joan's and squeezed gently. "Anytime." she said, smiling as tears welled in her eyes. 


End file.
